


Sin límites

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Supernatural, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Kaulitz resuelven misterios que involucran cosas y seres paranormales. Bill y Tom dejaron de trabajar juntos a raíz de una discusión, pero un caso los lleva a reencontrarse. Lástima que los problemas no puedan solucionarse con el simple deseo de hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin límites

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en Supernatural.

Reencuentro

 _Look, you’re my brother and I’d die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself. –Sam, SPN 1x5_

Al apagar el motor de su auto, la incomodidad y alarma que sentía recorriendo su cuerpo no hicieron más que incrementarse. Sabiendo que retrasarse más de lo causado por el tráfico no agradaría al cascarrabias de David, con paso ligero se dirigió a la puerta y tocó con dos fuerte golpes que hicieron resonar los cimientos de la vieja casona.

—Luces exactamente igual a la última vez que te vi —fue lo primero que dijo la persona que le abrió. David estaba vestido con jeans y una camisa a cuadros viejísima, y tenía una barba castaña tupida y su eterna mirada que en apariencia no aprobaba nada.

—Tú también —sonrió. No mentía, parecía que el tiempo ya no pasaba por David, dejándolo eternamente con su apariencia desgastada—. ¿Y cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no sabía de ti.

—Sigo vivo —dijo, haciéndole entrar y dirigiéndose a la cocina— y no hay aviso de cosas gordas planeándose allá abajo, así que todo está bien. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Bill negó con la cabeza, deseando que David le dijese de una buena vez el motivo de su llamada (urgente, según él), y salir de la incertidumbre que le invadió desde el mismo momento en el que colgó el teléfono y millares de suposiciones le llenaron la cabeza, cada una peor que la anterior. El hombre que tenía delante era para tomarse en serio, había pasado mil y una situaciones que lo demostraban así.

—¿Y qué…?

—Vamos a la sala, tenemos que hablar —le interrumpió David, sacando de la nevera una cerveza que abrió y a la que le dio un largo sorbo.

Mientras recorrían el pequeño corredor, Bill ya ni se molestó en asombrarse al no encontrar ni un solo cambio: cada cuadro, cada mancha de mugre seguía en el mismo sitio en lo recordaba. Siempre había creído que era tiempo que David cambiara la decoración, sin embargo, ese semblante sucio y demacrado parecía marcar cada aspecto de la vida de todos los cazadores que había conocido en su vida, en especial de los que sobrepasaban los cuarenta y con la mayoría de sus seres queridos muertos.

Interiormente, se preguntó si es que terminaría así, tal vez sí, aunque estaba lejos de desearlo. Se limitó a no comentar nada. David sería capaz de cortarlo en tajadas con las que alimentaría a cualquier perro callejero si es que se metía con sus recuerdos, lo único que le quedaban en el fondo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —cuestionó ante el silencio tirante que se formó ni bien tomaron asiento en los sillones y se escuchó campanadas en la lejanía, anunciando el servicio de la tarde.

—Es un caso —explicó David, limpiándose las comisuras de residuos de cerveza con el revés de la mano—. Los recién nacidos de un pueblo están desvaneciéndose luego de ser sustituidos. Lo más curioso es que a los verdaderos no se los roban, sino que son los mismos padres los que los “regalan” —dijo recalcando su última palabra entre comillas hechas con sus dedos—, y luego no conservan más que el recuerdo de haber dado a sus bebés a una persona extraña por propia voluntad, pero siguen su vida normal hasta que a los pocos días el bebé que les ha sido dado a cambio simplemente se evapora, desaparece.

Bill contrajo el rostro. Había algo más en el asunto, tenía que ser así. Si fuera simplemente un trabajo, David lo hubiera resuelto él mismo o le hubiera dado los pormenores por teléfono y listo.

—¿En dónde es? —preguntó intentando mantener una voz firme e interesada, y cruzando las piernas con soltura.

—En Sundance, Wyoming —respondió David después de vaciar el resto de su bebida en un trago. Afiló los ojos y se apoyó en sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante—. Tom está al tanto ya. Le he dado tu número para que te encuentre allá.

—¿Qué? —exclamó visiblemente contrariado y haciendo una mueca de no poder creérselo. Había sentido como su corazón, casi literalmente, se detuvo al escuchar aquel nombre, y no tenía claro si era una sensación buena o mala. Solo sabía que era lo que menos se había esperado al ir a ver a David, y que no agradecía que le hubiera embaucado de ese modo—. ¿Por qué tengo que resolver esto con él? Quiero y puedo hacerlo solo.

—Mira, Bill, sé que cortaron todo vínculo hace un tiempo…

—Sí, y no tienes ni idea del motivo, ni de nada. No quiero ver a Tom —cortó molesto y sin resentirlo. Guardaba un gran respeto hacia David, pero había ido demasiado lejos, sabiendo que si es que le había pedido que fuera a su casa era por saber que así sería más complicado que se negase terminantemente.

—Déjate de actuar como un chiquillo —bufó impaciente, arrugando cada línea de su rostro—. Tom me pidió esto, ¿entiendes? No sé por qué el cabeza hueca quiere resolver sus problemas contigo de repente, pero me pidió esto, convencerte de que aceptaras, así que vas a actuar como si tuvieras veintidós años y no diez porque es tu única familia. Y no quiero réplicas.

—¿Qué? ¿Él te lo pidió?

Bill sintió que una onda de incredulidad le abatía, al igual que cierta calidez se avivaba en su cuerpo, y el rencor crecía en su pecho; todo en una, intenso, cargante… Mierda, eran efectos que únicamente Tom podía causarle.

Escuchando la versión corta de lo había pasado en la última visita de Tom a David, no pudo más que darle a su hermano todo el crédito que merecía: había caído redondo en la trampa que tendió, usando a David y sabiendo que si aún habían vestigios de sus sentimientos, accedería. Con una curiosidad acuciante y sin saber con precisión qué podría pasar, se volvió un hecho irrefutable que vería a Tom, luego de dieciséis meses y una semana exacta.

  
Ignoró la mirada de flirteo proveniente de una mujer al otro lado de la cafetería y adhirió los ojos a la mesa, tamborileando los dedos en ella.

Era increíble lo seca que tenía la garganta y que sus entrañas se retorcieran como si se hubiera subido a una montaña rusa con un trayecto largo y entramado como la puta madre; toda una mezcla de nervios y ansias de ver a su hermano, pareciéndole increíble que por unos segundos la idea de un rencuentro le hubiera parecido tan descabellada y odiosa, si tan solo al oír su voz por el teléfono, se había encontrado sin respiración y con la fuerza suficiente para soltar un débil “sí” cuando le preguntó si estaba bien encontrarse en una cafetería de Sundance llamada Sarah’s, un par de horas pasado el mediodía.

Cada vez que la campana anunciando la entrada o salida de alguien se dejaba oír, alzaba los ojos y los dejaba caer cuando veía que no era quien esperaba. No podía evitarlo. En el camino de Jackson a Sundance había puesto a todo volumen su iPod, perdiéndose en la letra de las canciones y el ritmo, imposibilitándose el pensar más de lo debido. Pero ahora que ya no encontraba en qué distraerse, cansado de la música y de un libro que compró en una de las últimas estaciones de buses, se sentía cada vez más al borde.

Cuando al fin el tintineo anunció a quien esperaba, en vez de ahogarse con la emoción, con la furia, melancolía, con todo, o con nada, no pudo más que dejar que una fina arruga se formase entre sus cejas, lo que se había forzado a comer agitándose penosamente en su estómago.

Tom lo vislumbró y se aproximó en su eternamente indistinto paso acompasado y lento, dándole oportunidad de estudiarlo, viendo qué cosas seguían igual que en sus memorias, como los ojos marrones, resueltos y taciturnos, y el labio inferior con piercing… Ante esto, casi sonrió al pensar en, ¿cómo no acordarse de hasta el más mínimo detalle de los rasgos de Tom, si es que tenía la posibilidad de verlos cada vez que se miraba al espejo?

Pero ninguna sonrisa se posó en su boca, porque ahí era donde hacía entrada lo que prácticamente le dejaba atónito, incómodo: las largas rastas rubias a las que se acostumbró desde muy temprana edad habían desaparecido para dejar en su lugar un estilo de cabello muy diferente: trenzas con brechas entre una y otra, dejando ver su cuero cabelludo. Trenzas negras, para rematarlo.

Bill tragó saliva duro al concentrarse en aquello. El cuero cabelludo de su hermano estaba a plena vista y no se encontraba muy seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Y no por el mismo hecho, si no por los cambios, como si por magia todo el tiempo que habían estado sin verse, le golpeara directamente en plena cara, dejándole alucinado. “Es cabello”, se dijo, “solo es eso. Tranquilízate”.

—Bill. —Oh, su voz seguía siendo igual. Los latidos en su pecho se sintieron tan fuertes que se preguntó si retumbaban por el lugar, o si se alzara la camiseta, se notarían—. ¿Estás bien? —volvió a repetir Tom ante la falta de contestación.

—Hola.

—¿Te sientes enfermo o qué? Estamos aquí para algo importante, no puedo cargar contigo a menos que seas de ayuda, así que deja de poner esa cara que me pones de los nervios.

Ante la efervescencia automática que sintió por la reprenda (apagando todo los ardores conocidos como desconocidos), Bill se permitió respirar a grandes bocanadas, ofreciendo espectáculo, y sintiendo, extrañamente, que podía hacerlo. Era Tom, sería incómodo por toda la historia de traspiés y cariño, y errores, y millón de cosas más; quizá habría ocasiones en los que se quedaría en blanco mirándole y tratando de digerirlo y asimilar todo el contexto que tenían sus vidas y sus emociones, pero sobreviviría.

Lo haría, se encontraba positivo.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? —preguntó con voz plana, ignorando el regaño e intentado lidiar con lo que pasaba y pasaría de a pocos.

—Hace unas horas —contestó Tom, sentándose enfrente de su hermano—. He estado haciendo un poco de investigación para pasar el rato.

—Pensé que estarías aquí desde ayer, mínimo. Por lo menos eso me dio a entender David.

Lo estaba haciendo genial.

—Me surgió un asunto. —Y casi como si no pudiera evitarlo, sonrió y dijo—: Realmente tenía ganas de verte, Bill.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó sin acabar de creerse las palabras. Jamás hubiera esperado escucharle decir algo así y menos sin indirectas; a pesar de que dudaba de que Tom fuese el mismo de siempre. Había podido pasar tanto en el más de un año que habían dejado de verse—. Tom, me estás poniendo difícil el reconocerte.

—¿Hablas por el cabello? Me sienta bien, ¿no? —rió, surgiendo un sonido que se asemejó mucho a un croado. Bill estaba por responder cuando una camarera se acercó—. Un café bien cargado, nada más —pidió Tom, sin ni siquiera verla de soslayo, sus ojos clavados en nada en particular.

Como si el tema imprevistamente se hubiera vuelto imposible de tocar, se quedaron en silencio, evitándose mirar. Bill estaba deseoso de atestar de preguntas a Tom, pero no podía ir sin más, como si un abismo demasiado peligroso se hubiera abierto entre ambos y solo pudieran comunicarse, verdaderamente hacerlo, en determinados momentos.

Renuente a estar sin hacer algo, cogió su tenedor y empezó a mover de un lado al otro los trozos de pollo frito que contenía, sumergiéndose a voluntad en sus cavilaciones, lejos de ese Tom con trenzas negras que afirmaba que quería verle, pero no parecía estar dispuesto a demostrarlo, y lejos de sí mismo, un chico incapaz de expresar lo que piensa y siente sin titubeos, ya que considera, muy dentro, que está con un desconocido.

Tom le daba la impresión de ser otro y Bill imaginaba que confirmarlo iba a dolerle en el alma.

—¿Y qué has averiguado? —preguntó cuando un café humeante arribó en la mesa y fue endulzado.

—Todavía no mucho —dijo Tom, dándole un gran sorbo a su taza y arrugando el ceño por quemarse y sacar la lengua unos instantes antes de seguir hablando—. En la estación de policía leí todas las declaraciones de los padres de los niños sustituidos. Es extraño.

—¿Por qué? David comentó que no había violencia en los raptos, que los padres los entregaban a voluntad.

—Sí —aseveró Tom. Alargó la mano hacia una carpeta que Bill no se había fijado que estaba en la mesa y le entregó varios papeles que sacó de ahí—. Los padres no recuerdan más que el habérselos dado a una mujer desconocida. La descripción de la mujer no coincide más que en tener ojos con tonos violetas, ¿puedes creerlo?, a lo Elizabeth Taylor. Dos padres afirman que tenía piel oscura, tres canela y uno blanca; la descripción del color de cabello y complexión tampoco coincide.

—Puede ser un demonio o brujería. Uhm, habrá que entrevistarlos personalmente —dijo Bill echándole una ojeada a los testimonios luego de apartar su plato lo más lejos que pudo. Una ola de normalidad lo conectaba a Tom, y era agradable, como si pudieran fingir por un rato que detrás no había más.

—Me adelanté y entrevisté a una familia, a los Müller. —De nuevo, Tom levantó su café, sin embargo, esta vez cuidó de no quemarse. Bill, sin percatarse, torció la boca formando una sonrisa ante el gesto—. Y ahí viene otro aspecto peculiar del caso… Quita esa sonrisa, me pones nervioso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, aturdido—. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—El señor Müller describió haber sentido alegría al darle su hijo a esa mujer.

—¿Alegría? Sin duda debió estar influenciado por algo. —Tom movió la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo—. ¿Hay algún patrón en las horas de secuestro o parecido? Aquí no registra eso.

—No, nada, todos son tan disímiles como la apariencia de la mujer esta.

Realmente daba la impresión de que estuvieran en un terreno neutro y nunca hubiera pasado algo incómodo o inadecuado entre ellos; ambos lo notaban, y era una sensación grata y pasajera que se desvanecería cuando menos se dieran cuenta. Había demasiado para resolver, era evidente, y en especial para Bill, que sabía que Tom había “arreglado” el encuentro, y trataba de tragar las trenzas negras y la herida que significaba la transformación. Estaban en una bomba de tiempo.

—Tenemos que ir a interrogar al resto de padres y averiguar quién o qué podría estar haciendo esto —reflexionó Bill—. ¿Te molesta que haga yo la investigación? Como ya has entrevistado a la primera familia y…

—No hay problema —interrumpió Tom, alzando la mano para pedir la cuenta y llevando la mano a su bolsillo para sacar su billetera y pagar.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Bill con suavidad, adelantándose a poner billetes en la mesa—. Soy el que más ha consumido.

No estaba muy seguro, pero había sentido la necesidad de impedir que Tom pagara, como si fuera un intento patético de demostrar que podía hacerse cargo. Tom y él habían pasado gran parte de sus vidas compartiendo, conociendo las costumbre y manías del otro, y el mayor de los Kaulitz, por costumbre, siempre administraba el dinero, pagaba todo. Aquel acto significaba mucho para ellos de lo que alguien fuera de los dos podría entender.

—Como quieras —dijo Tom arisco—. Estaremos en contacto, entonces.

Bill vio cómo su hermano desaparecía tras la doble puerta de vidrio sin poder hacer nada, a pesar de imaginarse a sí mismo impidiéndole la marcha y exigiéndole que se encerrasen en un cuarto y no salir hasta que hubieran conversado con el corazón en la mano. Pero se quedó quieto e inspiró y expiró profundamente repetidas veces. Y seguía pensando que podía hacerlo, lograr resolver lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo con los infantes y los padres dementes, y con Tom.

Un rato después, cuando se puso otra vez al mando de sí mismo, sonrió porque el único que podía comunicarse con el otro era Tom, ya que él no tenía números de teléfono ni nada, así que tenía que esperar. Sacó su computadora y la abrió, empezando a navegar en búsqueda de alguna respuesta que les pudiera servir.

Cuando su teléfono vibró, Bill había cerrado su notebook media hora atrás, cansado y sin ninguna maldita pista concluyente. Al reunirse con Tom y notar su mirada, pudo decir que había corrido suerte semejante. Necesitaban más datos para poder llegar a algún lado o, en todo caso, había algo a lo que no estaban prestándole suficiente atención. Sea lo que sea, en acuerdo tácito zanjaron que esa noche no lograrían nada.

—Tenemos que buscar donde dormir —dijo Tom en tono fúnebre. Siempre que no había progreso se ponía tenso, y por más mal que estuviera, Bill casi disfrutó verle así, reconociendo esa actitud—. Ya es demasiado tarde como para lograr encontrar indicios de qué podría ser.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Vamos a cualquier motel o sigues siendo un melindroso de mierda? —Bill sonreía.

—En serio —advirtió Tom—, no estoy de humor.

Eso se podía adivinar por su voz, pero la oscuridad de la esquina en la que estaban provocaba que fuera imposible para Bill vislumbrar la forma del cráneo de su hermano, y eso le hacía feliz. Se encontraba de un ánimo muchísimo mejor de lo que había estado en todo el maldito día. Era genial. Quizá hasta Tom no había cambiado, y él se había hecho problemas por la pequeñez que significaba el cabello, un detalle ridículo.

—Ya, ¿qué significa que no estés de humor? —Su hermano masculló unas palabras que le hicieron arrugar la frente—. ¿Qué dijiste? Estoy demasiado cansado para intentar adivinar, vamos, Tom, ten consideración que he viajado bastante para venir aquí y no he descansado nada.

Necesitaba dormir, algunos de sus músculos se sentían como polvo, y contaba con la tranquilidad obligatoria para hacerlo. Tom se la había regalado, así que Bill, lo que era ya, ansiaba una cama.

—Que melindroso es mi segundo nombre —declaró Tom en una entonación que resultaba una mezcla rarísima de jocosidad y disgusto—, así que vayamos a un sitio sin cucarachas y agua caliente, y deja de joder de una puta vez.

Bill se tragó la risa que luchó por abandonar su garganta, y asegurando su maletín en sus hombros, siguió los pasos de Tom que caminaba apresurado y justo como si supiera hacia dónde dirigirse. No se impresionó cuando al cabo de unos minutos entraron al pequeño vestíbulo de un hotel muy iluminado y en apariencia impecable.

—Estaba cerca del sitio en el que me dijiste para encontrarnos, supongo que ya habías visto el lugar, ¿no?

Tom evitó sus ojos y fueron hacia la recepción. Detrás del mostrador estaba una muchacha hablando por el teléfono el cual colgó al verlos aproximarse.

—Buenas noches —saludó cordial, recorriéndolos con una ojeada y una sonrisa posándose en su boca mientras se sonrojaba por vaya a saberse qué razones—. ¿Desean una habitación?

—Sí —indicó Tom.

—¿Una o dos?

Tom quedó unos segundos en silencio y volteó hacia Bill, consultándoselo sin pronunciar nada. Antes hubiera estado asumido que dormirían en la misma pero ahora era incomparable a “antes”.

—Pide una —contestó Bill con tranquilidad—, si es que tú no tienes inconvenientes con eso, claro —añadió. Tom encogió los hombros y volvió a enfrentar a la chica.

—Entonces será solo una —dijo ella viendo la pantalla de la computadora y escuchándose el sonido de las teclas—. ¿Con camas dobles?

Tom asintió con una expresión cansada, como si eso fuera lo más obvio y recibió la llave electrónica luego de decir un nombre falso para el registro. Mientras subían al quinto piso, que era donde se encontraba la habitación que les habían designado, Bill ya no se sintió tan seguro de querer dormir en el mismo dormitorio que Tom, su serenidad evaporándose a medida que los metros hacia el cuarto se reducían.

En el momento, había resultado normal, sin embargo, sabía que no era así: las cosas entre ellos habían dejado de ser normales desde los ocho o nueve años, y todo se había tornado peor aquella última vez, esa noche de alcohol. Sintiendo que las palmas le sudaban, entró después de su hermano y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El cuarto era amplio y el mobiliario era sencillo y agradable; todo se veía muy limpio. Luego de dar el visto bueno y depositar su mochila en una de las sillas, Tom prendió el TV y lo puso a volumen medio sin fijarse qué estaban pasando.

—¿Cuál de las camas quieres? —preguntó por cortesía a Bill que seguía estacionado al lado de la puerta, como si requiriera de una invitación para movilizarse.

—Cualquiera, me da igual.

—Tomo la de la izquierda—declaró Tom, sentándose en el colchón de su cama elegida, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y contemplando a Bill—. ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?

Ante esto, el otro chico pareció despertar y resopló audiblemente.

—Nada. Para comenzar tenía pocas pistas y para terminar, también. Estuve indagando en las informes de los últimos ochenta años en la biblioteca y no hay referencia a algo paranormal o siquiera asesinatos o desapariciones sin resolver, y mucho menos relacionados con bebés.

En tanto hablaba, Bill había sacado de su maletín un neceser, procediendo a despintarse los ojos frente al espejo e ignorando los estremecimientos que le producía tener a Tom con la mirada clavada en su reflejo.

—Este parece un pueblo muy corriente, sin sucesos destacados —suspiró, terminando de desmaquillarse y atándose el largo cabello negro en una coleta. Antes, cuando su padre seguía vivo, siempre preguntaba cómo era que se las arreglaba para tener una apariencia tan arreglada y aún así combatir pesadillas vivientes—. También busqué alguna relación entre las familias afectadas y, de nuevo, nada. Ni siquiera el sexo de los bebés desaparecidos es el mismo.

—Tal vez haya algo que no estamos notando —dijo Tom, desviando la vista en cuanto su hermano giró, y jugando inconscientemente con su piercing, así como lo hacía cada vez que estaba meditando o se sentía inquieto.

—Sin duda, pero qué es la pregunta.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Voy a ducharme… ¿o quieres ir primero?

Bill negó con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose al instante en el que Tom se agachó para soltar sus hileras, y preguntándose si su gemelo iría a desnudarse delante de él.

—Tom —intentó decir, luchando contra el nudo en su garganta que se tensó mucho más en cuanto el chico que estaba a unos metros, y cuyo cuerpo moría por recorrer con sus manos, lengua o lo que sea, se quitó su camiseta sudada, dejando a la vista su pecho y abdomen tonificados.

—¿Qué?

—Tú… —No dijo más, no pudo. Bill se mordió el interior de la mejilla lo más fuerte que pudo, en un intento de ahogar cualquier ruido extraño que quisiera hacer—. Olvídalo. ¿No hay algo más? —intentó regresar al tema.

—Solo algo, todos los padres me describieron lo mismo que los Müller, júbilo por dar a sus hijos a esta mujer que nunca antes han visto en sus vidas, y no tener recuerdo de algo más. El bebé que les dieron a cambio, era idéntico al suyo, pero más pálido —dijo Tom ya en la puerta de baño, con un pie prácticamente adentro—. Fue como escuchar una y otra vez el mismo testimonio. Y no había nada en sus casas, ni alguna mancha extraña ni olor, ¡nada de nada!

Bill sopló con fuerza y movió las manos de un lado al otro.

—Mañana vemos qué hacer y revisamos todo de vuelta. Ahora hay que descansar, no podemos hacer más.

—Sí… Umh, oye, Bill, me enteré por Georg de tu trabajo con las brujas de los bosques Riley, lo hiciste genial —comentó con una sonrisa neutra.

—Gracias —contestó parpadeando seguidamente, sintiendo que algo en su pecho quemaba y asombrado por el inesperado halago—. Yo no sé casi nada de ti, Tom. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Era raro preguntar recién algo tan básico.

—Bien. Voy a ducharme.

Bill suspiró. Había pensado que su hermano intentaba hacer conversación, pero por lo visto había sido una impresión errónea. ¿Desde cuándo se equivocaba en algo respecto a Tom? Era poco agradable estar frente a su gemelo luego de tanto tiempo y no encontrar de lo que hablar fuera de temas que involucraran seres y hechos sobrenaturales.

Lo siguiente que fue capaz de escuchar fue el ruido del agua cayendo y un canturreo que lo transportó a cuando podía entrar al baño sin importar si Tom estuviera dándose una ducha. Se echó en la cama y cerró los ojos, dejando que los recuerdos le invadieran.

  
Un año y cuatro meses atrás habían resuelto el misterio de unos asesinatos en Greenville, y antes de ir a otra ciudad, en su interminable peregrinación con eternos reveses, Tom le había dicho que para recompensarle el hacerle quedar en un motel de mala muerte se quedaran ahí unas cuantas semanas.

—¿Semanas? —había preguntado Bill asombrado—. Nosotros pasamos las semanas viajando, difícilmente en un solo lugar. Y, ¡oye!, tuvimos que hospedarnos aquí porque era un lugar estratégico, no es tu culpa ni mía.

—Es que… —intentó decir Tom, pero calló bruscamente y alzó los hombros antes de seguir cambiando la venda a la gran la gran herida que Bill tenía en uno de sus hombros, producto del último fantasma del que se habían deshecho—. Qué dices, quedarnos una temporada aquí.

—No entiendo. No has parado de decir que esto es un cuartucho que no llena ni tus más bajas perspectivas, ¿e igual quieres quedarte?

—No estoy diciendo que nos quedemos aquí —señaló a su alrededor con fastidio—, digo que nos quedemos en Greenville.

Bill, sospechando de qué podría tratarse, quedó unos minutos en silencio, entrando en pánico a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Tom, dime la verdad, ¿conociste a alguien? —cuestionó con voz apenas audible, mientras se cubría el pecho desnudo y su gemelo lucía desconcertado—. Sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo directamente y…

—Silencio, no sé qué a qué mierda te refieres. Solo quiero descansar un poco de las interminables idas y venidas de un lado a otro, y quiero que tú también lo hagas. Si eso no es lo que quieres… pues… No sé, Bill. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Yo estoy agotado.

Era como si de repente, Tom le hubiera soltado sin cuidado todo lo que sentía y de lo que Bill no tenía ni remota idea. Pestañeó seguidamente, intentando absorber el significado que cargaban todas las palabras.

—Estás hablando de ser cazador, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me contaste antes? —Tom se había alejado de él, con una expresión indescifrable—. Pero…

Bill no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir; a él le gustaba esa clase de vida, el estar sin residencia fija y los constantes peligros que enfrentaban y que le hacían sentir más vivo de lo que nunca hubiera podido sentirse si hubiese tenido una existencia estereotipada, matándose estudiando para luego matarse trabajando, esposa, hijos y gran casa en los suburbios que tal vez odiaría tanto como se odiaría a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Tom… Tom no se sentía así, y recién se enteraba. Sintiendo un pequeño brote de ira, fue hacia Tom y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama.

—Qué es lo que quieres tú —le preguntó furibundo, inclinándose para sujetarlo de los hombros y haciendo que le mirase directamente, muy adentro de sus globos oculares, muy adentro de su corazón.

Ese fue el punto de quiebre, por cuál motivo se habían alejado, rehuido uno del otro como si se tratara de la peste. Lo que Tom respondió le retumbó en la cabeza: “Quiero estar contigo para siempre, o nada”, pasmándolo como lo hizo en ese momento y dejándolo sin poder contestar. ¿Pero cómo podía? Lo definitivo siempre le había asustado, y eso se lo dejó muy en claro a Tom.

Discutieron, hablaron, gritaron, sufrieron hasta el amanecer, Tom vociferando que desde que Jörg, su padre, había fallecido no deseaba simplemente morirse en una cacería e irse directo al infierno sin vivir. Bill se dio cuenta de que sus conceptos eran muy distintos a los de Tom, al igual que sus ideales; entendió que detestaba el no haber podido elegir su futuro, sino ser arrastrado a cumplir con lo que Jörg quería.

Cuando el sol llegó a su punto más alto, ambos no habían dormido y estaban echados en el piso, drenados física y emocionalmente hasta la médula. Bill tomó la mano de Tom y apretó.

—No podemos seguir, ¿verdad? —balbuceó, limpiándose los rastros de delineador que sabía que estaban corridos.

—No…

Y eso había sido todo.

Tom se había levantado a los minutos, diciendo que iría a buscar algo para comer, y no había vuelto. Bill no intentó buscarlo los primeros meses, conformándose con saber de él a través de noticias vagas que le decían David o Georg confirmándole que seguía vivo, vivo y errante, pero conforme el tiempo seguía pasando y el hoyo en su estómago se hacía más profundo, empezó a desesperarse.

—¿Qué sabes de Tom? —preguntó una noche a Georg. Había llegado a su bar para indagar información sobre su hermano

 Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, Tom era jodidamente bueno escondiéndose y a sabiendas de que lo buscaría, había cambiado todos sus alias y números de cuentas; era casi como si se hubiese mudado de planeta.

Georg tomó un trago de su cerveza y dejó ruidosamente la botella en la mesa.

—Ha vuelto al oficio —informó, haciéndose oír por encima de la música y griterío—. Hace poco destruyó un nido de vampiros, según me contó lo hizo estupendo para estar medio oxidado.

Bill no podía comprenderlo. De algún modo, creyó que luego de deambular de un extremo a otro del país, su hermano eventualmente conocería a una mujer, entablaría una relación y terminaría asentándose en una ciudad para buscar un aburrido trabajo y olvidarse por completo de su pasado, enterrándolo dos metros bajo tierra, así como el tener un gemelo, su única familia, su olvidado todo.

Esa noche, al dejar el bar de Georg y adentrarse en la noche, estaba medio ebrio y completamente melancólico, decidido a olvidar que estuvo intentando sin resultados ubicar a Tom por dos meses, y a entumecerse cazando cosas sobrenaturales para intentar perder el claro discernimiento entre la sangre, la suciedad, las heridas, la sal y la desolación. Y había resultado, más o menos, hasta la llamada de David. Ahora las preguntas le bullían en la cabeza, intranquilas pero dispuestas a esperar a que el momento adecuado se presentase.

  
Animosidad

 _You're my brother, all right? So whatever weight you're carrying, let me help a little bit. –Sam, SPN 2x9_

Bill estaba echado en la cama, pasando los canales y con tedio, dispuesto a quedarse dormido a pesar de que ni siquiera hubiese atardecido cuando Tom entró a la habitación y dijo un enunciado que le sacó de su soporífero estado en medio segundo:

—Otro bebé se ha desvanecido.

Era buena noticia, desde un punto de vista, ya que el día anterior había sido tan o más improductivo que el de su llegada: no habían podido más que repasar lo que sabían sin éxito, y ver cómo se entretenían sin tocar fibras sensibles y manteniendo la conversación al mínimo, reduciendo a estar en la compañía del otro solo para ponerse al tanto de los avances, o la falta de estos y para echarse a dormir, nuevamente derrotados por la falta de señales de a qué dirección debían dirigirse.

Bill se incorporó y se calzó inmediatamente mientras escuchaba a su hermano darle los detalles de cómo sabía, y los nombre y dirección de los atormentados padres que no podían entender lo que había sucedido.

—Vamos a verlos ahora mismo. Saca tu identificación de… —Tom se detuvo abruptamente y sonrió.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con el entrecejo contraído.

—Siempre fuimos poco creíbles como miembros del FBI, policías o cualquier persona de autoridad. —Bill sabía que se refería a sus antiguas rastas, y al largo cabello teñido a negro que él tenía desde los trece años; además que, en general, más parecían de los revoltosos que causaban los problemas que policías que buscan orden, aun con el uniforme puesto—. Es inaudito cómo la gente seguía fiándose de nosotros.

—Hey, ten en cuenta de que yo no me maquillo cuando no debo —replicó con falsa seriedad.

—Pero así pareces más chica todavía. Le echo la culpa a las botas que usas cuando dices que estás vistiendo casual…

Como si fuera una ofensa directa, Bill le lanzó una almohada, sintiendo atisbos diminutos de felicidad en su pecho sin querer reconocer la causa.

—Por lo menos parezco persona y no me pierdo entre mi ropa —contraatacó, refiriéndose a las prendas de gran tamaño que utilizaba Tom normalmente.

—Bueno, en serio —carraspeó Tom—, ¿tienes tu traje?

—¿Pantalón, chaqueta y corbata negra? Oh, nunca salgo sin ellos —bromeó sin humor, porque era cierto, era así desde que convirtiese el negocio familiar en su forma de vida, en el cimiento de su mismo día a día.

Cuando los dos estuvieron cambiados y el nudo de las corbatas hecho, Bill se puso frente al espejo, simulando arreglarse el cuello de la camisa y mirando mediante el reflejo a Tom, que se acomodaba el cabello al otro extremo del cuarto.

—¿Por qué te cambiaste de look? —preguntó intentando parecer casual—. Me pillaste en seco, no pensé que fueras a librarte de tus rastas pronto… o nunca.

—Has estado muriendo por preguntármelo, ¿no? —Tom dejó ir una carcajada y Bill no entendía qué podría haber puesto de buen ánimo a su gemelo.

—No es cier…

—No sé exactamente por qué, la verdad. Un día sentí que me pesaban mucho en la cabeza… y me ataban a ti —admitió—, a cuando te fastidiaba para que echaras la cera cuando éramos pequeños o las interminables ocasiones en las que nos encontrábamos viendo tele y me acariciabas el cabello. Quise quitarme esa sensación.

—¿Y nunca las extrañas o te arrepientes? —quiso saber con un murmullo.

Tom le había herido debido a que en su interpretación de haberse deshecho de las rastas, ahora significaba un “quería deshacerme de ti”. De respuesta recibió una espalda y su hermano diciendo firme que debían marcharse de una buena vez, no podían perder tiempo.

El camino a la residencia de los Lewis, la nueva familia afectada, fue sin palabras y con el ambiente tenso. Bill no se dignó más que a ver pasar sin interés las calles y Tom conduciendo el auto que había alquilado para su estancia en Sundance. Una melodía de The Smiths sintonizada por la radio de una estación local era lo único que evitaba que el silencio se hiciera dueño y señor del ambiente.

—Ya llegamos —farfulló entre dientes Tom en cuanto aparcó junto al bien cuidado jardín delantero de una casa con fachada celeste y blanca—. Déjame hacer las preguntas a mí y…

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Bill—. Sé tanto como tú y no vamos a discutir por eso. Vamos. —Sin más, Bill salió del vehículo y esperó a que el otro se pusiese a su altura para ir hacia la puerta y tocar el timbre.

Aunque recibieron miradas desconfiadas del señor canoso en sus cuarenta tardíos que les abrió hasta que dijeron unos apellidos inventados y presentaron sus respectivas placas, pronto estaban sentados en la sala, escuchando como el señor Lewis les relataba lo que había sucedido después de excusar a su mujer que estaba en su dormitorio, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—No entiendo cómo pudo haber pasado esto —dijo afligido—. Un momento estoy con mi hermoso bebé recién nacido en mis brazos y al siguiente, se lo estoy dando a una mujer que no he visto antes y recibiendo un… algo que desaparece ante mis ojos.

—¿Cómo lucía esa mujer?

Era inútil, sabía, pero no perdían nada.

—Era alta y atractiva, con unos ojos extraños… que parecían que tuvieran un brillo índigo o violeta, no sé, y tenía largo cabello pelirrojo. —El hombre suspiró cansinamente—. No sé qué más podría indicarles, este ha sido un día muy difícil y… Dios.

Genial, pensó Bill, ahora es pelirroja. Se encontraba fatigado y seguían en la mismísima puta nada del inicio. Estaba por anunciar que iban a hacer todo lo posible para ver quién había secuestrado a su hijo, rescatarlo, e irse, cuando notó que Tom estaba inquieto y le miraba con insistencia, pidiéndole implícitamente algo que no podía descifrar.

—Señor Lewis, lamento mucho que…

—Disculpe —Tom le impidió acabar de hablar—, ¿podría prestarme su servicio?

Sí, en definitiva pasaba algo raro.

—Claro. Está por el corredor, es la puerta debajo de la escalera. —Bill vio a su gemelo hacer una pequeña reverencia y desaparecer en la dirección indicada—. ¿Cree que —tartamudeó— mi hijo está vivo?

A lo largo de los años que llevaba cazando, había tenido que estar frente a centenares de personas llorosas y desesperadas, pero no se acostumbraba, siempre le asaltaba misericordia y ganas de infundir un poco de esperanza no verdadera en algunos casos y que a veces no podía controlar.

—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad—, pero haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. —Sintiendo que su bolsillo vibraba, sacó su teléfono y alzó una ceja al ver que era un mensaje de Tom que rezaba un escueto: “Nos vemos en el hotel” —. Tengo que irme.

—¿Y su compañero?

Bill puso su rostro más grave y se levantó, arreglándose el atuendo con movimientos breves y seguros.

—Cuestión de hace minutos, se marchó. Gracias por su colaboración, si obtenemos más información se lo comunicaremos.

Sin más, se dirigió hacia la salida, resoplando aliviado al ver el auto y evitarse tener preguntar direcciones y tomar el bus hacia el hotel.

La actitud de Tom había sido anómala, y más le valía tener algunas respuestas y estar intacto cuando se encontraran. Descartando la posibilidad de llamar al número desde donde le había llegado el mensaje de texto, prendió el automóvil y arrancó.

  
—¿Te fuiste porque seguiste un impulso? Eso es tan tonto —dijo suspicaz—. Tonto y… tan… no tú. ¿Desde cuándo tienes impulsos? O mejor, incluso, ¿desde cuándo te dejas llevar?

Tom meneó la cabeza y se quitó la chaqueta, desabotonándose los botones superiores de la camisa, como si buscara relajarse. Bill no le quitó los ojos de encima, esperando respuestas que nunca llegaron.

Al salir de la casa de los Lewis, a pesar de todo pronóstico, dio vueltas al vecindario, buscando indicios de Tom, preocupado y estando a muy poco de tomar su teléfono y llamar. Sin embargo, dominándose, fue hacia el hotel y la recepcionista le informó que Tom ya se encontraba en la habitación. Después de subir los peldaños de dos en dos, abrir la puerta y preguntar a su hermano qué diablos había sucedido, este había respondido “Seguí un impulso”.

—Eres imposible —suspiró en forma derrotada—. Y bien, ¿qué hallaste?

—Sé lo que estamos enfrentando —anunció Tom casi victorioso, inclinándose sobre la computadora de Bill que estaba depositada en una mesita en una esquina del cuarto, abriéndola, buscando algo y luego girándola hacia él, haciéndole ademanes para que se acercara—. Estoy seguro, tuve tiempo de comprobarlo.

Una página con fondo de blanco y flores rosadas por doquier; una gran imagen en el centro con una mujer con largos cabellos rubios, una corona de lirios y escasamente cubierta por una túnica verdosa; y un gran título que decía: El Reino de las Hadas. Eso era lo que Tom le había hecho ver.

—¿Qué? ¿Una hada? —Si bien había perseguido y matado criaturas sobrenaturales más de la mitad de su vida, habían ocasiones en las que se sorprendía. Era genial, de manera un tanto retorcida. Sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios—. Wow, wow. Pero… ¿no son inmortales? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Podremos deshacernos de ella?

—Deja tanta jodida pregunta, espera un minuto —dijo haciendo un par de clics en la computadora, como si buscara algo para mostrarle—. Sé cómo podríamos solucionarlo. —Pasaron unos segundos y Tom volvió a señalarle la pantalla a Bill—. Estamos veintiuno de junio, la víspera de San Juan es el veintitrés, y justo tenemos luna llena, así que estamos a tiempo para hacer un plan a prueba de fallas para atraparla.

—¿La víspera de San Juan?

Bill se sentía un maldito incompetente, y era la culpa de Tom que no explicaba ni daba una referencia de lo que pasaba o qué eran las estúpidas hadas, y, para colmo seguía hablando, mencionando cosas, sin detenerse a contar qué había sucedido cuando decidió abandonarlo. Oh, ahí estaba lo que más le incordiaba: “abandonarlo”.

—Presta atención que…

—No me jodas —lo silenció con un grito, apartándose agitado. Ya no estaba emocionado—. Vamos a ir punto por punto y dejarás de ladrar sin detenerte ni explicar nada, como si compartiésemos la cabeza y la información.

Tom lució herido por medio segundo. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y fue a sentarse en la cama que estaba más cerca. Quedaron un rato en silencio, solamente dejándose escuchar sus respiraciones, hasta que Bill se acercó y se puso al lado de su hermano, poniendo una mano en su cuello que estaba sudoroso y pegajoso, y apretó con gentileza.

—No quise gritarte. Sé que es… complicado que volvamos a trabajar juntos después de todo, de nuestra historia, pero lo estamos haciendo estupendo, ¿no crees? No nos hemos arrancado los ojos y ponemos de nuestra parte para llevarnos bien. Especialmente tú, que mira, hasta has descubierto quién está detrás de los secuestros.

Bill hablaba como si estuviera haciéndolo con un niño pequeño, explicándole la situación, y felicitándolo; a Tom no pareció molestarle ni agradarle en particular, se limitó a dejar que las caricias de Bill subieran de su cuello a su mejilla, apoyándose en su mano unos instantes antes de voltear y, en pocos movimientos, atrapara al otro chico contra el colchón con su cuerpo, agarrándole de las manos y sujetándolas a la altura de su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró Bill con el corazón en la boca y sintiendo algo parecido a náuseas, pero náuseas buenas, unas que le transportaban lejos de ese momento, de esa realidad haciendo que la situación fuera más fácil.

—Algo que he querido desde hace mucho atrás —contestó Tom en tono confidente y mirando sus labios, pero pasó de besarlos, sino yendo a su manzana de Adán y pegándose a ella con ímpetu, cuidando de no ponerle tanta fuerza como para dejar una marca.

Cuando un pequeño jadeo abandonó su garganta, Bill cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que corrientes de electricidad le recorrían desde la raíz del cabello a la punta de los pies, excitándose contra el estómago de Tom, que no hacía más movimiento que lamer y tratar de absorber su cuello. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había dormido con alguien, sin embargo, era tan diferente.

—No… no puedo —murmuró Tom repentinamente, apartándose y subiendo a la altura de su cara. Sus ojos estaban oscuros—. Tenemos que hablar.

Bill rodó un poco hacia un costado, fijando cierta distancia. De pronto, el recuerdo del abatimiento del señor Lewis, el sufrimiento que seguramente estaban atravesando todos los padres que habían “entregado” sus hijos le hizo ver en todo su esplendor lo egoísta que sería dejarse llevar, haciendo caso omiso a las responsabilidades que tenían en las espaldas; si no eran ellos, ¿quién más podía ser quien detuviese lo que sea que ocurría?

—Cuéntame qué pasó cuando me dejaste esta tarde —pidió Bill calmado, yendo a su cama y sentándose sin hacer ruido. No iba a dejarse llevar, ni a hostigar con cuestionamientos que no tuvieran que ver con el caso que tenían que remediar.

Tom llevó se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello, y resopló.  
Bill sospechaba que los besos desesperados que todavía podía sentir en su cuello no habían sido algo planeado, por el contrario, se habían salido del control de su gemelo. Interiormente, se preguntó si volvería a pasar. No, esa no era la pregunta, era cuándo.

—Salí por la ventana del baño y corrí hacia la mujer que había avistado caminando mientras estábamos interrogando al señor Lewis. Como te dije antes, lo hice por impulso, sentí que ella sería una respuesta de alguna forma. La perseguí por unos cinco minutos hasta que llegué a un gran parque en donde la perdí. Ahí fue cuando te envié el mensaje, y estaba dispuesto a venirme con la cola entre las piernas… —El pensamiento hizo que Bill dejara ir una sonrisilla—. Hey —se quejó, el aire visiblemente más relajado.

Ese era uno de los distintivos Kaulitz: cambiar de humor de un milisegundo a otro, apenas parpadeando y sin dejar espacio para un gesto o un vocablo.

—Lo siento, sigue.

—Estaba por irme, cuando la volví a ver, pero era diferente. Era como… como la mujer que siempre había deseado. —Por algún motivo, las mejillas de Tom se tiñeron de un rojo levísimo y Bill resopló—. Me quedé quieto y ella se me acercó. Vi que tenía los ojos medio violetas, así como habían descrito todos los padres, y er — dudó—, eso. Sé que es una hada por el embrujo del que me hizo presa, y la apariencia, Bill, ella lucía como… No importa. Tenemos que ir al parque, fácilmente podría estar ahí su escondite, aunque dudo que logremos algo hasta el 23, que es cuando su magia se vuelve nula y no pueden esconderse. Los bebés pueden estar vivos. Uhm, ¿Bill? ¿Me estás escuchado?

Había algo que Tom no le estaba contando, mejor dicho, muchas cosas. Cruzó sus brazos, dando a entenderlo. Otra vez se sentía egoísta, importándole más Tom, él, y su relación llena de desniveles en los que los secretos parecían esconderse en cada rugosidad.

—Sí te he escuchado. Lo que no comprendo es cómo llegaste a la conclusión, suena ilógico, Tom —dijo áspero—. Esto es más que una simple suposición, ¿no? Porque hay inocentes… —Era un hipócrita de mierda y lo sabía—. Además, hasta donde sé, las hadas no son malignas, ¿qué la podría haber llevado a encantar y llevarse a los bebés para sustituirlos por otros? ¿Con qué fin?

—Esta hada debe ser gregaria —explicó Tom, no como si intentara convencer a Bill, sino señalarle lo obvio—, y ha sido expulsada de su comunidad, por eso ha venido a desquitar todo su agravio en este pueblo. Ya sabes, tenía que ser mujer y descargar en cualquier inocente su estado de ánimo.

—¡Carece de lógica! —Bill había alzado la voz—. Parece que dijeras cosas que se pasan por la cabeza, o no me estás diciendo todo. Mierda. Me abandonas en esa casa sin explicaciones y ahora vienes a decir una sarta de imbecilidades. Lo peor es que te las crees.

Tom lució una expresión incrédula.

—Yo no te abandoné, Bill, y no tomes esa actitud de princesa del drama. No podemos hacer esto, no ahora que estamos enfrentando algo. Tenemos que ver cómo hacer que la hada…

—¿Hada? ¡Las putas hadas no existen! —gritó. Tom negó con la cabeza, conservando la serenidad, todo lo contrario a él que estaba tan molesto que sentía los latidos furiosos de su corazón directamente en sus oídos, impidiéndole escuchar y procesar información—. Tienes razón —dijo finalmente entre dientes, interrumpiendo a Tom que no había parado de hablar, a pesar de que no le había oído una sola sílaba—, no podemos hacer esto ahora.

Sin agregar más, tomó su notebook y salió dando un portazo, gruñendo incoherencias que se tornaron murmullos lastimeros en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Tom no le perseguiría para detenerlo.

  
Cuando amaneció, Bill seguía tomando café tras café en una de esos cafetines abiertos las veinticuatro horas, ojeras profundas rodeaban sus ojos que se mantenían pegados a la pantalla. No había permitido que el sueño le dominara ni la extenuación de su cuerpo y su mente. La noche anterior, después de la discusión unilateral que había sostenido con Tom, vagando por la oscuridad y el frío, se había dado cuenta de lo pueril que había sido su actitud. Y no podía ser así, mucho menos cuando terceros estaban involucrados, y olvidándose de algo que sabía que era un hecho: su hermano era buen cazador.

—Tom —suspiró sacando su teléfono y buscando en su lista de llamadas recientes el número que precisaba.

La llamada fue concisa, dio la dirección del lugar en el que estaban y un “por favor, ven”. Tom había respondido desanimado, diciendo que estaría ahí en pocos minutos, y cuando entró al local, no llevaba mejor cara que él mismo.

—¿Dormiste? —preguntó con cuidado, casi innecesariamente, ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—No mucho —contestó, no antes de tomar de un trago la mitad del expreso que Bill pidió para él y le esperaba cuando llegó—. Vaya show que armaste ayer, Bill —agregó.

—Lo siento. —En vez de enfurecido, Tom estaba sereno. Por una vez, uno de los dos era el maduro; era un cambio rotundo—. Desde que nos vimos estoy en constante estado de frustración. A veces siento que vuelves a ser mi alma gemela, y entonces pasa algo, te miro las trenzas, veo… veo… te veo el maldito cuero cabelludo, Tom, y me desmorono. —Bill tomó aire—. Solo quiero que me contestes algo, y de ahí hablaremos del caso, de nada más, ¿sí? Dime por qué volviste a cazar.

Tom guardó silencio un rato, al parecer eligiendo las palabras, cavilando y viendo derecho a sus ojos todo el rato.

—Porque no pude continuar sin ti —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa lánguida que se esfumó tan rápido como se puso en sus labios.

—Tomi —balbuceó, sensaciones dulces y cálidas esparciéndose por todo lado y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla con fuerza para no desahogarse y gimotear que fueran a otro sitio, relegando otra vez a segundo lugar el misterio, y la hada, y los bebés… pero se contuvo.

—Hace mucho que nadie me decía así.

—Qué dices, si soy el único que tiene el derecho de llamarte así. —Tom ratificó con un movimiento ambiguo de hombros—. Solucionaremos esto, y entonces seremos tú y yo, mis miles de preguntas y los millones de besos que me debes. —Al recibir un asentimiento, sonrió y alcanzó la mano de su hermano que estaba encima de la mesa y la estrujó—. Bien. Hasta donde he estado viendo, las hadas no seres malignos.

—¿Sí me crees que son hadas?

—Seh, lamento haberte puesto en duda —se disculpó dejadamente. La mano de Tom se sentía tan bien que retiró la suya—. Estuve investigando —señaló con vaguedad su computadora— y creo que podremos contrarrestarla sin daños esta noche, y rescatar a los bebés para devolverlos a sus padres. Sé que están vivos…

  
No era una noche fría ni calurosa, sin embargo, mientras más se adentraban en el bosque tupido de la zona norte del gran parque, la oscuridad se hacía más profunda y un frío vientecillo hacía que los vellos de la nuca de Bill se erizaran. Ya conocían el perímetro, habían estado evaluándolo el día anterior. Incluso habían tenido la suerte de cruzarse con la mujer que Tom decía era la hada; Bill no había dicho nada al ver cómo ella era muy distinta de la imagen que su hermano le especificó, la cual prácticamente terminó siendo una descripción de él en femenino.

—Mierda, creo que ya hemos recorrido todo. Quizá si nos separamos, podremos cubrir más terreno —gruñó Tom, impacientándose.

—No, nos falta la zona de los sauces y el claro que está por ahí —dijo orientando la luz de su linterna hacia un lado, y avanzando en esa dirección antes de que Tom replicara.

Caminaron sin oír más que hojas secas y ramaje crujiendo bajo sus calzados, y un ocasional búho. Ni Bill, ni Tom tenían certeza de exactamente qué estaban buscando, pero no les cabía la duda de que iban a encontrar algo, lo que fuera, y ahí estarían la hada en su estado natural, sin adoptar la apariencia de que conviniera, y los bebés.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Bill ligeramente jadeante por el paso rápido en el que andaban.

—Las 12:25 —contestó alumbrándose la muñeca en la que llevaba su reloj. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio tropezando con una raíz sobresaliente y maldijo entre dientes.

—No puedes torcerte el tobillo o romperte la pierna o un brazo, no soy tu príncipe azul para cargarte en mis brazos —amonestó Bill divertido, pero se puso serio con cabal rapidez al notar como la luz de la luna parecía intensificarse a unos cuantos metros de donde se ubicaban—. Creo que llegamos —anunció apagando su linterna e intentando no provocar sonidos.

Habían pasado horas navegando por internet en busca de información sobre hadas, leyendo tanto páginas que trataban el tema con gravedad como las burlescas, vieron considerable cantidad de imágenes, cuadros y representaciones. Pero nada les preparó para lo que vieron cuando asomaron sus cabezas con cuidado para no ser avistados.

Magia. Luces de hermosas tonalidades amarillas y rojizas en pequeñas y alargadas estelas que rodeaban un árbol viejo con tronco nudoso y copa tan alta que se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, y daba vueltas sin parar sobre su propio eje, como si danzara, un ser de no más de un metro con formas de mujer y que expedía una luz dorada. Era un espectáculo sobrecogedor.

—Vaya, creo que nunca he visto algo tan bonito —susurró Bill sin contenerse, y alertando con su voz a la hada que se detuvo y giró rostro a su dirección—. Mierda. —Tom y él corrieron hacia la hada, pero antes de que llegaran, ésta se había mimetizado con el árbol—. Mierda, mierda, sigue ahí…

—Los bebés no están —dijo Tom dando una mirada al lugar—. Hoy su magia no podría…

Bill, que había visto un gran hoyo hueco en el tronco del sauce, y se había acercado con cuidado para asomar la cabeza, interrumpió y urgió a Tom que fuera a su lado. Dentro del árbol, en una especie de colchón de hojas secas cubiertas por una manta, estaban alineados seis bebés pequeñitos e indefensos y profundamente dormidos.

—Están vivos —susurró Bill, arrodillándose en el reducido espacio—. Ella los ha estado cuidando, ¿no? Parece que estuvieran en estado inconsciente.

—Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. Si la hada interviene, nos encargamos de ella como sea —dijo Tom manoteando el arma que tenía en sus jeans—, ahora lo principal son los bebés. —Bill asintió.

  
Dar explicaciones era algo que querían ahorrarse, algo que siempre se ahorraban, pero no pudieron esa ocasión por la seguridad de los bebés. Así que diciendo que su hermano y él estaban en un paseo nocturno y habían hallado repentinamente a los bebés, recibiendo las respectivas miradas desconfiadas y contestando en tono laxo las preguntas, Tom condujo a unos guardias hacia la zona de sauces donde Bill aguardaba para que fueran llevados a sus familias.

—¿Pasó algo mientras no estaba? —preguntó en cuando se libraron del cuestionamiento de los guardias y esperaban a que estos se marcharan para buscar a la hada. Debían de lograr asustarla o eliminarla, no podían dejar que siguiera reemplazando bebés, por más que no les hiciera daño.

—No. Pero Tomi, dudo que vaya a aparecerse ante nosotros ahora. —Bill suspiró—. ¿No dijiste que no podía ocultarse de nosotros?

—No es magia —negó con la cabeza— lo que ha usado, son sus dotes. Es una mierda no tener información verídica. —El bullicio fue alejándose progresivamente, hasta el final solo quedar dos guardias registrando el lugar—. Este es, por lejos, el caso más sencillo que he tenido, no me agrada mucho.

—Oh, no te quejes —Tom asintió, y Bill sonrió—, sabes que así es esto, a veces estás a punto de perder la vida en una cosa estúpida, otras quieren abrir el infierno y sacar a todos los demonios, y otras… solo ves muchas luces bonitas junto al idiota de tu hermano y hay hadas que se vengan de cosas tontas, y que luego desaparecen. No hay límites, y eso es para todo sentido, Tom.

—Bill, quiero que…

—Hey —le silenció—, no hemos terminado aquí, y debemos hacerlo antes de hablar de cualquier otra cosa, ¿te acuerdas? —Tom cerró su mano en torno a su cintura y lo pegó a él—. Uhm, eso se siente bien. Oye, Tomi, ¿crees que podríamos volver a cazar juntos?

—Eso no se pregunta. —Ambos chicos sonrieron y aguardaron, amparados por la penumbra, a quedarse solos y terminar lo que habían empezado. Las hadas, la brecha entre ellos, el que a Bill le disgustase el cabello de Tom, que las preguntas estuvieran acuciándolo desde lo más profundo, seguían existiendo. Pero todo estaría bien, todo se solucionaría.

-fin-


End file.
